


The Only Thing That Matters.

by Fluffyhope



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/pseuds/Fluffyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran looks back at when his life was a big mess after he lost the feeling in his legs, and the day when he met the boy who changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Matters.

Bran was amused at his siblings odd behavior, Sansa was bickering at Arya who was acting overly proud of herself. Robb and Jon rolled their eyes at the two girls, while Rickon was playing with the food on his plate. He bit his lower lip to hold back his laughter at his parents who were sighing heavily at their children, they were always strange and did odd things.  
Pranks were common in their household, even if their parents would go insane from it. But when Bran fell from a cliff as a child, the pranks ceased for a very long time. He had lost the feelings in his legs, he told Robb that he'd rather die than to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

It was horrific in the eyes of a seven year old, but now that Bran was sixteen, he was slightly grateful for the loss of his legs. For years he was stuck in therapy, he hated it. Sitting in a room filled with other children in his condition was sickening, he was the son of Catelyn and Eddard Stark, he was suppose to be beyond what these people were. Being the spoiled child at the time, he couldn’t help but to think that.  
When he was a child he would always go outside and wrestle with his older sister Arya, but after the accident he sat inside and watched T.V or was on the computer. His parents tried to get him to go outside despite his condition, but if he couldn’t run and have fun with the other children. He didn’t bother, he was sulking for most of his childhood and in his early teenage years.

His caretaker, Osha, was the only friend he had. Since he was home schooled after his accident, he didn’t bother trying to make friends in his neighborhood. It was thanks to her that he got closer to his wild little brother Rickon, since the oldest ones were off to college or in Sansa and Arya's case, too busy with boys. It seemed that after his accident everything turned around for his family, they were extra careful with everything.  
Taking care of him and making sure he was alright, Robb and Jon still tried to make him smile from time to time. But there was no more pranks, no more strange behaviors. It was all dull, the dullness lasted until Bran turned fourteen. 

Everyone was there, his parents, his siblings and other relatives. That day Osha had brought over an old friend called Meera, Bran was polite as he could to her. She introduced her little brother, the boy that changed his life in so many ways. Jojen Reed. He was the first boy around his age that he had a proper encounter with for a long while, he was a clever and sarcastic boy.  
He did something that made everyone in the house stop and stare, he made Bran smile and laugh out loud. Something he hadn’t done in years, no one dared to comment about it. They just left those two talk all day long, over time his siblings joined in and laughed over crude and stupid jokes. Arya made snazzy comments and Sansa scoffed at her, Robb helped Bran up from the wheelchair to sit on the couch with them. 

He was enjoying himself so much, but slowly but surely, when the day passed he was starting to become scared. Scared that Jojen would leave without a trace and he would return to his life of dullness, but only a week after his birthday. Jojen came over to his house to ask if he wanted to go out, Bran did not hesitate on shouting yes.  
Osha instructed Jojen on how the wheelchair worked and allowed them to go by themselves, Bran couldn’t be happier. Something about Jojen made his heart race and the darkness that had consumed his mind slowly vanished, he treated him like a person, not some poor kid that was stuck in a wheelchair. They went to a park and sat there most of the day, just talking.  
After the day was over and was inside of his room, he cried. He couldn’t thank Osha enough for inviting Meera, Jojen had become the sun in his life, things were limited between them but they were content with what they had.

Bran was knocked out of his daydreaming state when the doorbell rang, his mother went to open the door.

“Brandon, you got company.” She said in a very happy tone.

Bran had a big smile on his face when he saw Jojen, the boy wore a green hoodie and jeans that were a little torn at his knees.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” He wondered.

Bran shook his head and smiled. “No, you're not.”

The two left the dining hall and went to his room, usually Bran would prefer going outside while he was with Jojen. But since all of his siblings were under the same roof for a few days, he wanted to stay inside. Jojen helped him sit on his bed, Bran leaned against the wall and stared at Jojen.  
He felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the boy being near him, when Jojen looked at him he only grinned like an idiot.

“How's Meera?” Bran asked.

“I bust my ass off to get to see you today and you ask is about my sister.” Jojen scoffed, which made Bran chuckle. “Nah, but she's fine. And how have you been?”

“Exhausted!” Bran whined. “My siblings have been driving me nuts.” But his smile only grew. “But it's nice to see all of them again.”

Jojen nodded and they became quiet, Bran bit his lip before looking at Jojen in a lingering stare.

“Anything you've been thinking of lately?” Bran asked.

“The only thing that matters.” Jojen said and got closer to Bran's now beet red face. “You.”

The kiss was soft and lingered for a few seconds before Jojen pulled away, green eyes met ice blue ones before Bran gathered the courage and grabbed Jojen by the collar, their lips met each other again. His body relaxed as the kiss only deepened, Bran's heart only started to beat faster and faster.  
He had just begun to melt into Jojen's sweet touch, but then he heard someone snicker. His eyes snapped open as he noticed Arya and Sansa peaked through the door, he pushed Jojen aside and flushed red.

“Arya! Sansa!” He exclaimed in horror.

Arya sneaked away and shortly Sansa ran off too, Bran was dumbfounded and could not believe it. They acted like small giggling girls instead of grown up women, it only became worse when he heard Arya shout. “Bran has a boyfriend!” She sounded all too excited.

Bran groaned while Jojen only burst into laughter, Bran had a feeling that things were going to take a giant turn again. But when he looked at Jojen again, he only smiled and somehow knew that it was going to be a good turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something fluffy between these two and I hope it was good, we need more people to write about these two and Tommen/Rickon!


End file.
